It's the End
by Redbayly
Summary: When Amon took away Korra's Bending, he unleashed something he could never have imagined in his worst nightmares. This is an explanation about what the Avatar's true role is. The Avatar is more than just the master of the four elements, it is something so much more powerful. Warning: There is death in this, not explicitly violent but it might disturb some readers.


_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

**Warning: Heavy Christian influence in this. If you are an Atheist who cannot stand anything even remotely associated with Christianity, then you probably won't like this as I am basically going to apply Christian motifs in this story. In other words, the Avatar is essentially the lord of all creation and there is going to be a devil-like entity in this. Also, this contains darkness and tragedy for the people in the Avatar world, and it's pretty much all Amon's fault. I completely thought of this because of the end of the world predictions for this year.**

It's the End

Amon pressed his thumb to Korra's forehead and began to Bloodbend her so that her Bending was gone forever. Korra let out one final gasp before Amon released her and she fell to the floor, defeated.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon said contemptuously.

As Amon began to walk towards Mako, who was still lying defenseless on the ground, Korra's body began to levitate, as if an invisible rope had been wrapped around her and was pulling her up. Amon sensed this and snapped his attention back to the Avatar. Korra was raised up by the unseen force and set on her feet.

"Korra?" Mako whispered, half in hope half in concern.

Amon attempted to Bloodbend her again but it didn't work. Something was very wrong and both the men sensed it. Suddenly, the veins in Korra's face turned black and stood out prominently under her skin. Korra raised her arms and parts of the cloth of the Equalist disguise she had been wearing were ripped away by a dark light to reveal lines of black writing along her arms. A sickeningly twisted smirk played across Korra's lips that made both the villain and the young Firebender feel a shiver of fear. Korra's eyes snapped open; but instead of her beautiful, aqua-colored orbs, there was nothing but great, black pits. A sinister laugh broke through the room; there was no way in the Spirit World that the noise was human.

"Thank you, mortal, for releasing me." A voice that was deep and cruel and supernatural came from Korra. "The Avatar's powers have kept me imprisoned for almost a million years."

Amon was horrified by the thing that had possessed Avatar Korra's body and once again futilely attempted to Bloodbend it. It let out another horrible chuckle.

"Bloodbending?" It scoffed. "Probably one of the most twisted things I ever inspired in the human mind. How beautifully it destroys the person who uses it. And how fortuitous that someone thought to use it to release me."

"What _are_ you?" Amon asked, sensing the irony of the situation as the tables had now been turned against him.

"My name is Hei An. The Darkness. The Avatar came into the world in order to stop me from unleashing an era of pain and suffering on humanity, but now I am free and it's all thanks to you."

Amon felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"I-I didn't know…I never intended for _this_." He responded.

"Well it happened." The Darkness stated with a cruel grin. "My deepest thanks, pitiful human." It then began to look over its new body. "Hm, not what I was used to in my day, but it will suffice."

"What did you do to Korra?!" Mako demanded from where he still lay on the ground, unable to move.

The Darkness laughed mercilessly.

"Your little Avatar is gone. Her soul and the Avatar Spirit have returned to the Spirit World where they belong, as it seems the Human World no longer wants them." Its face then became serious. "You know, it's funny, the Avatar was the one who created the Human World and yet you have so often sought to get rid of it. You humans are a very ungrateful species."

"What?" Both the men gasped in shock.

"Oh, you didn't know?" The thing taunted them as its evil smile returned. "Indeed, the Avatar Spirit is the great creator of all things. For a long time it stayed in the Spirit World to watch over its creation. But then, I came forth from the darkest region of the Spirit World and entered your world to destroy all humanity." It donned a sour expression. "Then, four women, each of them a Bender from one of the nations, channeled their spiritual energy and summoned the Avatar Spirit into this pathetic world. The Avatar Spirit imprisoned me, and I could not escape so long as the Avatar had their powers in this world. The Avatar Spirit entered into the body of a newborn Water Tribe girl and the cycle began. I have waited _so long_ for someone to take the Avatar's powers away." The cruel smile returned. "And now, because of you, that has been accomplished. Finally, I can rid the Universe of the insignificant race of humans. Your existence has sickened me as much as the Avatar Spirit and the spirits of Bending reveled in it."

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain?" Mako inquired feebly.

"The Avatar Spirit never understood that humans were so disgusting. It only ever saw you as its beautiful children, that's why it came when the four women called it forth to save the human race. It always favored _you _and _your_ kind." The Darkness' tone became more filled with anger and contempt. "It loved you best of all its creations. Why do _you_ deserve such love? You had the love and protection of the Avatar Spirit, the one who made us, all of us, even _me_. And instead of being grateful for what you had, you rejected it and throw the gifts it gave you back in its face. You pathetic, _disgusting_, impure humans."

Amon stared silently in shock and horror at what he had done. The Avatar had been the one to create the world? The Avatar loved humanity so much that it became one of them? What a fool he had been.

"You humans need to learn that there is _no_ use for you. You were simply the childish invention of a being who could've done so much better. You are _not_ a beautiful creation. You're ugly, and twisted, and I despise you. That's why I sent evil into your hearts so that the Avatar Spirit would turn against you and come back to its more worthy creations. But it never turned its back on you; it always believed that you humans still loved it. Until _now_ that is." It looked straight at Amon. "You and your Equalists rejected your Avatar, hated her and forced me to snatch her life and take her to where she will be adored as a being of glory like she deserves. Avatar Korra will have a place among the glorious spirits of the past Avatars, so many of whom _died_ trying to protect you little vermin."

"What about the people who _did_ accept the Avatar?" Mako pleaded. "We cared about Korra."

"Oh, I know about _your_ feelings for the Avatar." The creature sneered. "I also know that you spurned her and broke her heart. You are as sickening as the Equalists."

"What about Korra's parents? The White Lotus? The Benders who look to Korra for hope?"

"Avatar Korra's parents did indeed love and care for her, but they handed her over to the White Lotus who only ever saw her as the ultimate tool for keeping peace. They never cared about her or let her be the child she was. As for the Benders that the Equalists have oppressed, many of them have abused their powers, such as the triad members, and although the ones who looked to the Avatar for hope showed her great respect, they never truly adored her as she deserved. The Avatar is deserving of love, adoration, and reverence, and they should _command_ such things from you humans, and yet they do not. Never has an Avatar demanded anything from you humans except for peace and understanding for _your_ kind. As a way to protect _you_. But you sick monsters never appreciate the Avatar, you do not love them, you do not care about anything but your own, selfish aims. That is why I hate you and must destroy you."

"I never wanted _this_." Amon declared, clutching his head in horrified realization. "I just wanted to end Bending because of how much evil and unfairness it brought to the world."

The Darkness' face contorted into rage.

"You dare accuse the sacred gift of Bending of being the source of evil in this world?!" It fumed. "_I_ am the one who darkened the hearts of your race. My fellow spirits created Bending at the Avatar Spirit's bidding as a way to keep peace in this world, but people like _you_ used it corruptly and for foolish reasons. In fact, the Avatar is the one being who naively believed that there was good in people like you. I am the one who turned your hearts because of how much you disgust me." Its face then became blank. "Enough of this useless chatter. I will show you the depths of my appreciation for you releasing me by ensuring your death is the most horrific, slow, and painful of all."

Dark energy began to circle around the entity as it once again smiled with sadistic pleasure at the thought of what it was going to do to the one who had freed it. Hei An felt no pity for the human as he begged for mercy, nor did it spare a second thought for killing the Firebender. Hei An despised humans, utterly and completely, that is why it made their hearts embittered against each other. Hei An never intended for the humans to hate the Avatar, only other humans, but because the Avatar had taken on human flesh, humans hated it. Hei An did not hate the Avatar, it merely hated the humans that it created.

Deep in the Spirit World, a being of pure light energy and all that was good wept as it watched Hei An brutally slaughter the human race. The Avatars that this being had been incarnated into also grieved. Avatar Aang let out a horrific cry as he saw his children, grandchildren and wife killed. Avatar Kyoshi struggled in vain to maintain a strong demeanor as she saw her island and warriors be completely annihilated. The other good spirits were there as well and were no less horrified by what they saw. The great Fire Spirit Agni and his wife Sheu-fuh, the first human Firebender, literally burned with rage as they saw their children, the Firebenders, consumed by their own fires. Oma and Shu, the first Earthbenders who became the spirits of earth after their deaths, wept bitterly as the Earth Kingdom was torn apart and innocent families eradicated in ways more horrible than anything they had seen in the war that kept them from each other when they lived. The Sky Spirit looked as if all its hopes had been dashed as it saw the last Airbenders and the Air Acolytes perish, its dream of seeing the Air Nomads returned to their former glory was over. Moon Spirit Yue and Ocean Spirit La knelt down in sorrow as the Water Tribes were exterminated. But, the one most grieved by all this was Avatar Korra.

"I failed." She choked out. "I let everyone down. It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault, Korra." The weeping Avatar Spirit stated. "This is no one's fault but Hei An's. It will not stop, it has never stopped. Hei An will never renounce its hatred for humans. But I could never destroy it. Nothing I have made can ever be destroyed completely."

"All those people. All those innocent people." Korra sobbed. "If I had been stronger, if I had been a better Avatar then none of this would have happened."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you as an Avatar." The Avatar Spirit vehemently protested. "You did not abandon the world, the world abandoned _you_. But yet, as much as some of the humans deserve to be punished, this level of retribution is not acceptable." The Avatar Spirit glowed blindingly bright. "Listen well, all who hear me! Hei An has undermined the supreme authority of the Avatar and must face the ultimate penalty! As soon as it dares to show itself amongst us once more, we shall banish it from our sight for all time. It may never again see the Spirit World. It shall forever remain in the horror that it created. The innocent souls that it has slaughtered shall be brought here to reside in the peace they could not receive on Earth. Some souls will not, however, be allowed into our number. The one named Noatak, who called himself 'Amon', will be banished to the Dark Realm until he has atoned for his actions. All those in favor?"

Every spirit present gave their consent. Hei An was banned from ever appearing before its fellow spirits, but it did not feel any remorse for what it had done, still believing that it was simply doing justice for the Avatar Spirit. The spirits welcomed the humans into their realm with the assurance that they would never again have to suffer. It was the end of all things in the Human World, the humans never had to go hungry or feel pain again. Although this should have been a consolation, there was a lack of joy in the Spirit World. The Avatar Spirit realized just how broken and sad its creations had become from all the horrors they had endured and how they had been snatched out of the world before it was their rightful time. Any joy that would have been felt by loved ones reuniting was hollow and without enthusiasm. The Avatar Spirit looked out on the barren landscape of the world it had created so long ago and was filled with sadness. It had wanted to make life beautiful for its wonderful creation, but nothing it had done had ever truly been appreciated, and now the humans it created were so cold and empty, even though they never had to endure such horrors again. The souls of the humans who had died before them were all content and happy in the Spirit World; their natures were just as wonderful as they had been in life. The Avatar Spirit felt its heart breaking that the other humans were not able to be as their forbears were, it just wanted them to be happy, it just wanted peace.

"Perhaps it is my own fault." It thought aloud. "Perhaps I should never have tried in the first place." Then it thought. "No. My creation was beautiful. All things I have made are beautiful. None of this was my fault. Hei An brought forth all pain and sorrow, but Hei An was once one of my most beloved creations, I made it a thing of great beauty. I suppose Hei An thought itself too beautiful and could not bear to let me love my other creations. There is only one this I can do now. Start again."

**Did this make you cry? If it did, I'm sorry but I had to get this out of my head. This comes from a headcanon of mine that the Avatar Spirit is basically God-incarnate in that universe. Sorry if the ending was super-depressing, but this was meant to be a tear-bender of a oneshot. Well, thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
